


Atonement

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable little Loki, Cuddles, Feels, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki is at it again. This time, his mother wishes she could roll him back to childhood. Guess what happens!  Sweet Loki, Gentle Odin, Loving Frigga and two spankings for the young Prince!





	Atonement

Once again, Loki Odinson stood before his father, Odin All Father to answer for his behaviour. This was such a frequent occurrence that the ancient deity could not find the anger necessary to scold his wayward son. He sat on his Throne, head in hand as the Guards brought the young Prince to the foot of the dais. Loki’s expression was fearful and angry. Odin felt a stab of pity for his unhappy younger son. He looked thin and pale. The young Prince had been growing increasingly mischievous and destructive.   
“Hello my son.” He began.   
“Hello father.” Loki said, staring at the floor.   
“Well, what have you to say for yourself?”   
Loki shifted on his feet and cleared his throat. “I…I…I’m sorry?” He grinned sheepishly, belying his nervousness.   
“I see nothing to smile about, young man.” The ancient deity growled.   
“I only wanted to…”   
“Enough!” Odin boomed. Loki flinched and looked up at his father nervously. Odin leaned forward and gestured with one finger for Loki to ascend the stairs. He mounted them carefully, dreading whatever pain his father planned to inflict. When he reached the top the old God suddenly stood to his full height and pulled Loki into a hug. It was literally the last thing he expected. He nervously returned the hug, hoping it was not the prelude to his execution. Nearly as bad, this might be the jumping off point for an epic whipping, leaving him bruised and unable to sit down for weeks.   
“Father?” He finally squeaked.   
“Yes my son?” Odin replied, still hugging him.   
“Are you going to punish me?”   
“Of course.” Odin replied. Loki frowned. This was too cryptic. It held untold possibilities for pain. His father released him from the embrace and sat back down on his throne. ‘Here it comes’ thought Loki.  
“My son I sentence you to one month in the dungeons and a spanking, which will be administered by your mother. Guards!” Loki had no chance to speak as he was led away. He sighed, grateful his punishment was fairly light. He scowled at the Guards who were smiling as they marched him along, having heard Odin’s sentence. They both thought the young terror could use a good hiding.Most of the citizens of Asgard had been the victims of the young Prince’s japes.   
His cell was in a special, secluded part of the dungeon. It was furnished and well lit. He had the means to communicate with his parents but no one else. Odin did not take Loki’s magic as it was more for self defense than mischief. He was also not allowed to wear his Princely rainments. He would have to dress and live like an ordinary young man. This in itself was enough punishment in Loki’s estimation.   
He had not been in his cell for more than an hour when his mother arrived to carry out the rest of his sentence. He knew it was ridiculous to feel fear for his mother but Frigga was no ordinary mother. She had a wicked spanking hand and Loki knew from experience that he would be very sore when she was finished with him. When she arrived, her handsome son was dressed in soft leggings and a comfortable tunic. She would never admit it but Loki had always been her favourite. They had shared a close bond with magic, books, nature and many other things. Loki in her eyes was still the sweet, naïve, sensitive boy she loved. This time it was more serious though.   
One day ago, Loki had been hauled back to Asgard by the Royal Guard. He had gone to Midgard and stolen a car. When the Police had tried to apprehend him he had caused a car with two of their policemen in it to roll over, badly injuring both of them. Heimdall had yanked him back and called the Guard and had him arrested.   
Now he stood before her, his expression one of childish innocence. Loki had the biggest, deepest adorable blue green eyes in the Universe. Right now they pleaded with her to have mercy on his poor little bottom! Frigga knew this to be a trick to lessen his punishment. She smiled knowingly at him and he burst out laughing, making her laugh as well.   
“Hello Mother.” He finally said, recovering from his outburst of mirth.   
“Hello Loki. You know why I’m here.” It was not a question. Loki sobered.   
“Mamma please. I really didn’t mean to do anything wrong.” He began backing away from The All Mother, his hand out defensively. “I swear it! And I promise to never do anything like that again!” he finally ran out of room and Frigga snaked her hand out and grabbed Loki’s thin wrist. She speared him with her most motherly warning look and he sighed and allowed her to pull him to the bed.   
The All Mother sat down and drew her son over her lap just as she had when he was small. It pinched her heart to think of how cute he was in those days. He is still cute she mused. He lay still and obedient as she positioned him with his bottom elevated by her right leg. He cringed in anticipation of the pain.   
Frigga pulled a paddle out of her dress pocket and took aim, bringing it down on Loki’s sit spots rapid fire. He drew in a shocked breath and stiffened as she peppered his backside. Loki was shocked and terrified by the speed and severity of the swats. His mother truly meant to paddle the literal Hell out of him! He howled in pain, trying in vain to reach back. His mother had wisely placed a spell on his hands, pinning them to the bed while she paddled him.   
As the minutes ticked by and Frigga apparently meant to spank him forever, Loki began to struggle, Frigga responded by lopping her leg over his, effectively pinning his slender body to her lap. She spanked every inch of Loki’s bottom, focusing especially on the delicate area where his thighs met his bottom. Loki screamed and cried and begged for mercy but Frigga made sure that this naughty young man would not sit comfortably for some time. Finally Loki cried out “Mamma!” loudly and she stopped, having broken her wild son’s spirit. She was not happy having to do so.   
Loki lay over her knees sobbing brokenheartedly. His tears were occasionally accompanied by “Ow!” which was pitiful and familiar to her ears. When he had calmed down Frigga spoke softly to him, rubbing his back gently. “Loki, I so miss you when you were little. I love you as you are now, but I would give anything to have you that tiny and in my arms again.” A tiny wisp of blue smoke went from her fingertips into Loki’s back, unnoticed by Frigga.   
When Loki finally stood up The All Mother put her arms around his slim midsection and hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry mamma.” He said, sounding so young and sweet. She sighed, comforted by the fact that her baby was home and safe, finished with the hard part of his discipline.   
“I will go and get your dinner.” She said, pulling away. She took a last look at her son before leaving. He looked so very young and sweet to her. His skin soft, those beautiful, wide set blue green eyes so clear and huge. Had he looked this sweet when she entered? She could not remember. She kissed his cheek and departed to get his food. Loki yawned, wincing afterward as he tried to gingerly rub the sting out of his well paddled behind. Curious, he walked over to the full length mirror and peeled his leggings down. His bottom was a deep red with purplish bruising forming on his sit spots. He pulled the leggings up and walked over to the fountain and washed his face, patting it dry on a soft towel. Feeling tired and very weary he decided to lie down on the bed, face down of course and await the return of his mother. 

* * * *

The next morning, Loki awoke to discover that the cell he occupied had grown overnight. Everything, the bed, the furniture, the very room itself was huge! He had to climb down the bed and jump to the floor. He walked on unsteady legs to the bathroom and caught sight of himself in the mirror. He was a very small and very young child! The shock of this transformation wrung a scream from his throat. It came out high pitched and was followed by tears. All of these cells were equipped with cameras to observe the prisoners in the case of injury or escape. The man who monitored them got the shock of his life when, instead of twenty five year old Loki he saw what looked to him like a three year old version of him! He fled the booth and ran down the corridors until he got to the Throne Room.   
“My King!” The man shouted breathlessly. “I cannot believe it!” The man was fighting to breath from running and could not contain his shock. Odin came down the dais quickly and grabbed the man by his upper arms.   
“What is it?” He asked, his brows knit. “Spit it out, man!”   
“Prince Loki’s cell…” He coughed, making Odin shake him with exasperation.   
“What about it?”   
“He’s gone my King! I mean, I think he is.” Odin scowled down at him impatiently.   
“What do you mean? He is either gone or he isn’t.” He growled, shaking the man again.   
“My King he is a baby!” Odin released the man and stormed past him, walking quickly to the dungeons. He brought two guards with him just in case. He wasn’t worried about Loki attacking him, but rather some other menace. Those cells were after all filled with murderers and other criminals. He finally made it to the cell. He could hear a small child crying hysterically. He keyed the force field and barged in, rushing to toward the sound. What he found stunned him.   
Loki, looking to be about three years old was sat on a stool in the bathroom, crying his eyes out! Odin went to him and picked him up gently, holding him in front of his one eye. He could scarcely believe what he was seeing. “Loki? Is this you son?” He asked, his head spinning. The toddler nodded, still bawling. The All Father suddenly upended the child and peeled his leggings down to reveal Loki’s star shaped birthmark at the bottom of his right cheek. This made the boy scream even harder and he laid the upset child on his chest, patting his little back and shushing him.   
“What by the Gods has happened to you Loki.” he said in a near whisper.   
Odin was halfway to the Royal Quarters with Loki when Frigga rushed to him. She had already been told by the guard who found him. Odin gratefully passed the child over to her. She held the boy up and looked deep into his huge, blue green eyes and instantly knew this was Loki. But how? He was trembling and crying his little head off. Frigga crushed him to her chest and rubbed his little back, cooing and soothing him until his tears dried up. She went to their bed chamber and sat down, holding Loki and looking him over.   
“How did this happen?” She asked The All Father.   
“I do not know.” Odin answered, patting his head full of dark curls. He knelt down and took one of the child’s hands and smiled at him warmly. “Loki?” He began. The child looked into his eye with the sweetest expression. “Can you tell pappa how this happened?” he asked softly. Loki looked at his father, his lower lip pushed into a pout. He blinked and shook his head, jamming his thumb into his mouth. Odin patted his face and looked up to Frigga. “He does not know. He’s probably too young to tell us even if he could remember anything.” Odin looked up at his wife who was stroking Loki’s curls and smiling dreamily. “What?” he asked her.   
“I was just wishing last night…” A look dawned on Frigga’s face and she began to laugh. Odin, having run out of patience glared at her.   
“My wife, did you cast a spell on our son?” He asked, struggling to keep his stern facade. Frigga burst into laughter, making Loki coo and start laughing. Odin huffed and then began to laugh himself. He reached down and tickled Loki’s ribs and the child squealed with laughter. He reached up for his father, his little face so sweet and innocent. Odin lifted his tiny son and held him tenderly, The little boy laid his head on his father’s chest and relaxed completely, breathing loudly through his little nose as he sucked his thumb. Odin felt a tear well up in his eye.   
“Husband, can we keep him small for just a while longer?” Frigga asked. Loki squirmed slightly and once again relaxed on his father’s chest.   
“Yes. We should.” In truth he wanted at that moment to leave him in this state and raise him all over again. How he would change his own behaviour toward the child. He passed Loki to Frigga and she walked to the bed with him, laying him down. He looked so sweet as he drifted off to sleep. She tugged his leggings down, looking at her son’s adorable little bottom. She wondered if the bruising from last night’s ferocious paddling was still there. She was glad to see that it was pink and perfect. There was no sign of it. She ghosted her hand over the soft little cheeks lovingly. “He has always had the cutest little bottom.” She said lovingly. Odin reached down and rubbed the small behind too, charmed by its cuteness. Loki uttered a satisfied little groan and they both smiled down at him.   
Odin left to run things, leaving Frigga to enjoy her hours with her sweet little son. She sat on the bed, looking deeply into his adorable little face. The soft little cheeks, the huge eyes and dark, silky lashes. He was so cute as a young man and even more so now. He had always retained a healthy amount of that adorable innocence in his face regardless of how naughty he was. She could see that young man in this toddler’s face. 

* * * *

Later, Odin told Frigga to return Loki to adulthood. She took her little son back to the dungeon and lay him on his bed gently, imparting a sleeping spell on the child and reversed the spell that made him small. Knowing it would take a few hours to complete, she left him alone.   
Loki awoke from what he believed to be the strangest dream he ever had. Fully expecting to not be able to sit he carefully slid off the bed and onto his feet. He must have removed his boots because he was in his stocking feet. He walked into the bathroom and relieved his bladder, thinking something was amiss. Curious, he walked to the mirror and peeled his leggings down. There was no sign of redness at all! He jerked his pants down below his cheeks and was surprised to find that his bottom had completely healed! He reached back and rubbed just to make sure.   
Frigga came to the front of the cell and opened it, walking in. Loki quickly raised his leggings and smoothed his hair back. “Hello mother. ” He said, walking to her and kissing her forehead. She hugged him tightly, smiling.   
“How do you feel Loki?” She asked.   
“Guilty.” He said sadly. “I want to apologize to father.” He suddenly said, looking down. Frigga frowned slightly but understood.   
“I will bring him to you.” His mother replied, smoothing a curl behind his ear lovingly. Loki took her tiny hand and kissed it sweetly. She smiled, remembering his sweet kiss as a toddler.   
Fifteen minutes later, Odin hove into view. Loki kept his head down, looking meekly up at his father. The old man walked right up to him and gathered him into a warm hug. Loki melted in his father’s embrace. “What do you wish to say, my son?” He asked softly.   
Loki, his head on his father’s chest spoke, a tear rolling down his face. “Father…I’m sorry for everything I’ve done. I will never do anything like that again. I was wrong and I deserve punishment.” His guilt was overbearing, coming out in waves of heartfelt misery. Odin patted his back gently, thrilled that finally his son felt true guilt for his crimes. The old God knew how to purge this demon from his son. He grasped Loki’s arm and walked to his bed and sat down, pulling his son’s thin body over his lap. Loki lay still and obedient as Odin spanked him. It was not severe at all but it did sting. Odin meant to spank the guilt out of Loki. It was obvious to the young Prince that this was not an angry punishment but loving discipline delivered with great mercy.   
Odin patted his son’s stinging bottom and pulled him into an embrace. “I love you father.” Loki said, his voice high and light. Odin rubbed and patted his back gently.   
“I love you too my son. And I forgive you.” He gave Loki a final firm pat on his bottom and stood him up. He reached up and wiped a tear from Loki’s handsome face with his thumb. “Do you promise to be a good boy from now on?” he asked, smiling. Loki looked up at his father and meekly replied.   
“Yes pappa.”   
The All Father opened the force field and walked his son back upstairs. He knew Loki had been punished enough. Frigga saw them coming and raced to her husband with the sweetest smile of gratitude. Loki walked up to her, smiling. His mother took his thin face in both hands and kissed him tenderly. His handsome face reflected the four year old he once was.


End file.
